


A Moment of Bliss

by Thiocyanate



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cock Tease, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, Edging, Eskel is bestkel, F/M, Intense, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Sex, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Sweet Eskel (The Witcher), Teasing, brothel, hypersensitive, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Just pure Eskel smut. We love Eskel here. OFC is a prostitute working in a brothel and Eskel sees her when he can.(A request from a reader)
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Moment of Bliss

He was so handsome like this. Face contorted in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets and arching his back. Golden eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted as he tried to remain quiet.

“Eskel, dear, you don’t need to be quiet” she whispered to him “we’re in a brothel, after all”. Eskel looked up at her, slightly embarrassed as she rode him.

A startled gasp escaped his lips, almost like the yelp of a vulnerable wolf. “Fuck..I-I’m losing control here”

“Not yet you’re not. Where’s that famous witcher stamina I was promised?”

“Ugh I-I can’t--sorry” he was writing underneath her. Eskel was well aware of her games, after all he had paid her to play them, she kept him on the edge for the past twenty or so minutes, and it was maddening. They had been playing these games for years, it had started out simple enough, she wanted to test the limits of his so-called “witcher stamina”. Upon finally getting his release that day, he found that it was much more intense and fulfilling than what he was used to. It had become an intimacy he shared solely with her whenever he was in the area with the coin to spare. 

His squirming had him hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and she let out a startled gasp. Eskel froze up “did I hurt you?”.

“No. Here’s my deal. You can cum after you make me cum. If you finish first, you’ll have to finish me off and clean up your mess with your tongue, got it?”

He nodded frantically, positioning himself on top of her. He pushed himself into her with ease despite his size. They both groaned at the sensation. Eskel felt himself twitch and throb within her, and he knew he’d be cleaning her up that night. Not that he minded, but it was disappointing to know that he couldn’t last long enough to satisfy her. The woman drove him mad with lust and had already denied him his fulfillment multiple times that night -- his self-control was forced from him whenever he laid his eyes upon her. 

Eskel’s hips began to move slowly, dragging himself along the inside of her. She tipped her head back and shut her eyes in bliss. Had he stayed at a slow pace for longer, he probably could have let her orgasm first, but the very last shred of resolve he had was brutally torn from him when he saw her lying back with a look of pure bliss on her face.

“Oh fuck --- n-no --ahh fuck” he had lost himself and finished inside of her. It was an intense experience, his breath caught in his throat and he choked on it and his entire body shuddered. An unbridled moan echoed through the small room.

When she sat up to look at him, he turned away, covering his face with one hand as he leaned on the other. By the Gods was he handsome. Toned body slick with sweat, breathing heavy and ragged, he looked wrecked in all the right ways.

“Eskel? It’s been a while, hasn’t it. You were so good to me, you know. You look gorgeous right now --oh!” she was cut off by him kissing her forcefully. Eskel pushed her back down on her back and spread her legs to fulfill his end of the deal.

He lapped at her clit like it was the sweetest candy and thrusted two fingers inside her, curling them up to hit just where she needed it. 

“Fuck, Eskel! Oh you’re such a good boy for me, you know that, right?” she was genuinely surprised by how he had such a visceral reaction to her words, he moaned against her clit, sending deep vibrations into it. His firm grip on her hip seemed to pull her even closer to his talented mouth. 

Hearing him react like this was encouragement to continue.

“Yes you do exactly what I t-tell you to and you always know exactly what I n-need”

He was moaning against her now and the small vibrations were her undoing. 

“Fuck yes Eskel!” she gasped, her legs were shaking intensely but he didn’t stop until she pulled him away by his hair. 

She looked at him, he had spent himself all over the sheets.

“Was that...just now? She asked 

“Yeah…” he said sounding slightly ashamed of himself “you just turn me on so fucking much”

“Oh Eskel, you are amazing. Shall we go clean up?”

“Alright” he agreed and he grabbed his things to clean up, and then it was back to the Path.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
